


We Ain't Gonna Tell Nobody

by bamboozled214



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, F/M, Smut, in the club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5678425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamboozled214/pseuds/bamboozled214
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A song fic based off of the song Somebody by Natalie La Rose. </p>
<p>Bellamy, Clarke, and their friends are at the club drinking. Bellamy, and Clarke are the last two there, and find themselves giving into what they both really want...eachother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Ain't Gonna Tell Nobody

**Author's Note:**

> Please be nice, this is my first ever fic that I am posting. Feedback is appreciated!!  
> Come find me on tumblr... officeradamruzek

**_I wanna rock with somebody (whoah yeah)_ **

**_I wanna take shot with somebody (shot, shot, shot, shot)_ **

**_I wanna leave with somebody (somebody, comm'on, comm'on)_ **

**_And we ain't gonna tell nobody_ **

**_We ain't gonna tell nobody (nobody)_ **

 

 

 

 

The music is loud. The base is thumping in his ears, making it difficult for him to hear exactly what Miller is saying. So he just nods along, praying he isn’t agreeing to something crazy, like a threesome with Monty, or helping them move. He surveys the crowd searching for Octavia, and Lincoln, who disappeared onto the dance floor about an hour ago. His eyes land on Clarke instead. She’s dressed in a black dress that is far to low cut, and short in his opinion. The thought of other guys eyeing her pisses him off, though he would never admit that out loud. He turns, and orders four shots from the bar tender making Miller raise an eyebrow. 

 

“What’s going on?” 

 

Bellamy shrugs, nodding a thanks to the bartender. “I just want to have some fun.” He downs the shots ordering two more, ignoring the one Miller hasn’t touched. Raven sidles over to them. 

 

“Don’t mind if I do.” She downs the shot, turning to Bellamy as he finishes his fourth one. 

 

“Come on Blake. Let’s dance.” She pulls him onto the dance floor, just as Clarke passes them to pull Miller along with them. Bellamy sways awkwardly, using the excuse that he really hates club music. He mostly let’s Raven use him as a point to dance around. Miller and Clarke are laughing at something that Bellamy didn’t hear, as they move to the music. Octavia, Lincoln, and Monty join them somewhere in the middle of the third song, causing Raven to look around for Wick. 

 

“He went to the bathroom.” Monty tells her, before kissing Miller, and leading him off the dance floor. 

 

“I think I need another drink.” Clarke tells them, pushing her way towards the bar. 

 

“Me too.” He follows close behind her. Any excuse to get off the dance floor. 

 

“What are you having, princess?” He asks when they reach the bar. Clarke startles, clearly thinking she arrived alone.

 

“Let’s do some shots.” 

 

He knows it’s probably not a good idea, he has class in the morning, but he orders four tequila shots from the bartender anyway. She downs her two like a pro, only shuddering long after the second one. She slams the glass down on the bar, gesturing to the bar tender for four more. 

 

“Can you handle it Blake?” she asks, pushing two of the shots over to him. 

 

Truthfully he is starting to feel it. He had a few beers before the shots he took with Raven, and now he is on his fourth shot with her, bring his total to eight. He just takes his shots, eyeing her the whole time. At some point she pulls him back onto the dance floor, though they are unable to find their friends again. His phone buzzes with a text from Miller. 

 

_“Everyone is heading home. Are you good to grab a cab with Clarke? DO NOT DRIVE.”_

 

He rolls his eyes at the last part. As if he is stupid enough to try and drive home. He holds the phone out to Clarke, who nods, but continues shimmying around him. 

 

_“got it”_

 

He slides the phone back into his pocket, grabbing Clarke by the waist to pull her closer. 

 

“I have to go to the bathroom.” She winks at him before leaving him on the dance floor. It takes his brain a few seconds to catch up with his body, but he is following her before he decides to. 

 

The bathrooms are in a dingy corner of the club, and he is surprised by how empty it is. Usually the corner is crawling with girls, or couples making out. It turns out Clarke isn’t actually in the bathroom, just waiting for him around the corner. When she sees him, she jumps him, putting her mouth over his. He picks her up, and balances her against the wall, his hand roaming up under the dress, that just a few hours ago he deemed too short. Now he is thankful that there isn’t more fabric between the two of them.

 

Bellamy moves his mouth down her chin to her neck, where he sucks just a little bit, eliciting a moan from her, andleaving a small mark just below her ear. He moves back to her mouth, as she reaches for his belt. He pulls back, letting her feet back to the ground, and taking her hand. He moves them into a small dark room, that he determines is a storage closet when he knocks into the mop bucket. He ignores it, lifting her up to balance her against the door again. 

 

He kisses her, while he thrusts his hips. She moans into his mouth, making it harder for him to concentrate on anything but his hard-on. She notices too, reaching once again to undo his belt, and pants. He thrusts two fingers inside her, making her momentarily forget the task at hand. He slowly moves them in and out while rubbing his thumb over her clit. She goes back to undoing his pants, working to get his erection free. 

 

She pumps him three times. “I want you inside me, now.” 

 

Who is he to argue? He pulls his fingers out, and lines himself up at her entrance, pushing himself inside. He trusts fast, and hard, making her toes curl in her black booties. She tightens her grip on he shoulders, so that she can meet his thrusts, causing him to moan into her neck. He kisses up the side of her neck finally landing on her mouth. She bites his lip as she comes, making him wince in surprise. He rides her wave of pleasure with her, grinding against her in one last hard motion as he comes himself. 

 

They both stay like that for a few minutes, breathing fast and hard. When he finally pulls out she moans, giving him a look. He hands her a napkin to clean up, while he pulls his boxers and pants up. They leave the storage closet without saying anything to one another. He just takes her hand, pulling her to the front of the club, and getting in the taxi line. 

 

“Are we sharing?” She asks as he puts her into a cab, slurring her words just slightly. 

 

He shakes his head. “I think I’ll get the next one.” 

 

He uses the cab ride to think about how he just boned Clarke Griffin, and it was the hottest hook-up that he ever had. The next morning he wakes up to a text from her. 

 

_“We aren’t going to tell anyone…Right?”_

 

 

_FIN_


End file.
